Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction and pooling of hardware resources to support virtual machines in a virtualized computing environment, such as a Software-Defined Datacenter (SDDC). For example, through server virtualization, virtual machines running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical machine (e.g., referred to as a “host”). Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources to run an operating system and applications. The virtual resources may include central processing unit (CPU) resources, memory resources, storage resources, network resources, etc. In practice, a host may be configured to support large receive offload (LRO) in which multiple incoming packets are aggregated to form a larger packet. LRO processing reduces the number of packets that need to be processed before transmission to an end node (e.g., virtual machine) to increase throughput and reduce CPU overhead. Conventionally, LRO processing is typically a feature of a host's physical network interface controller (NIC). The feature is either switched on or off for all traffic received via the physical NIC.